Peeping Eric
by Rainalove2010
Summary: A continuation of my one shot thanks to my readers and the first episode of season 5. After Eric and Sookie have a romantic night together, or so Eric thought, Sookie tells him she will never be his. What happens when an old friend of Erics come back? Will Sookie realize that Eric is hers or will she still be in denial.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so this is my first fanfiction that I have written. So please give me good criticism or bad. Either way I'm willing to take in advise for improving my writing. :) thank you all so much for reading. **

* * *

Eric Northman was not a man that would stalk out a human's house. He never stalked. If he wanted something to drink then he was going to go for it. Not lurk in the dark waiting for the most opportune moment to strike his pray.

But the pray that he was after was no human. Well for the most part that is. This pray was part human but also part fae.

Sookie Stackhouse.

Just hearing her name threw his mind made him shiver with need for the little fae. He was outside her house, watching her as she did her routine human things. She would come home from a long day at working at Merlotts, and tear threw what little she had in the fridge. She would then move into a shower, to where Eric wished he could see her in all her glory, naked to his unnatural eyesight.

On most nights she would crawl into bed and read a book, and fall fast asleep, unaware of the danger that was just outside her window watching her as she had dreams of God knows what. But on some nights like these, was a special night for the Nordic vampire. Sookie was in one of her moods for playtime.

Usually what the light fairy would do is put on her pajamas and jump right into bed, but tonight she walked in nude.

Unusual for his southern belle to do that, even in her own house.

She put her Ipod on her dock to play where ever she had been listening to earlier play threw out her room full blast. It was an upbeat club song. Sookie started to sway her hips to the music dancing with her invisible partner of her choice this night.

Eric leaned in closer to the window to closely inspect what this beautiful creature was doing.

Sookie looked like sex on a stick with the way she was dancing; or dancing on a stick. Either way her sensual movements sent heat to Eric nether regions.

He vampire started palming himself while he was watching the reason for his desires. The song was coming to a conclusion when Sookie flopped onto her bed. She lay on her bed with labored breathing, her breast moving up and down as she tries to catch her breath. Her dainty hand cups a handful of her voluptuous breast. Her other hand came to the other delicate mound fondling the soft flesh and pulling at her nipples.

Eric catches his breath as he is witnessing this miracle happening right before his eyes. He matches his hand movements on his contained manhood in time with how Sookie played with herself.

He listens carefully to the small noises that she makes while pleasuring herself, little squeaks and moans of how good she was making herself feel. Eric lets out a low growl that resided deep within his chest.

After getting tired of rubbing her now firm boobs, she moves one of her hands slowly to her wet woman hood. Eric could smell the sweet sent of Sookie from the other side of her bedside window that he was peering through. He became jealous of the fingers that were stroking the very place that he could put his hard cock into. He let his fangs click out and hiss at how much this fairy was driving him mad with lust and hunger.

Just as her hands moved farther down, so did Eric's zipper and pants, the cold air of the fall night hitting his hard member like a pound of bricks. He wrapped his warm hand around his throbbing manhood and pumped himself in time as the beauty was rubbing herself into her climax.

As Sookie was coming close to the edge, the devious vampire got a wicked idea. What if he went in there and helped her finish off? It wasn't a too horrible idea. He would also be able to have hot passionate sex with the woman that he has been craving since he laid his eyes on that small body full of light.

Before he could put himself back in to the confining pants, he over heard the magical beauty on the other side of the wall moan out something that would set his decision in for good, one soft little word that gave him all the permission that he needed to be able to enter.

She moaned out through the pleasure, "Eric."

He ran inside the house into her room pants already undone ready to pounce.

Sookie grabbed the nearest thing to cover up her exposed self to Eric. She was shocked. Could Eric have been there watching her the whole time? It was true that she knew that he would constantly come by to watch her as she did her routine nightly stuff. But when it was her time to have time to herself, she didn't think that Eric was watching that part as well.

A blush came across her cheeks making them rosier then usual. The man that she was just picturing doing all the things Bill never did to her, was in front of her. Fangs out, fly down and looking hotter than ever. But she didn't let that distract the fact that he had just run into her house without her saying anything. Then she remembered that he now owned this house since she had spent a year in the fae world.

Fuck.

"Eric what the hell are you doing in my house?" she said still trying to cover up most of her naked body.

Eric tilted his blond head to the side and smirked.

That always was bad when he did that. "Technically this is my house little fae. I heard you say my name while you were pleasuring yourself Sookie. Did you really think that if any other super natural being or human would not have been able to stay out after they heard you say their names on your beautiful lips? Or even stay away from the smell of pure sex and honey radiating off of you?" He walked forward and stroked the bottom of the faes' lip, feeling the soft puffiness of it.

The half human gulped. She was embarrassed and scared as to what the Viking vampire was thinking of doing to her. There was another side to her that was also excited to think about what the real Eric would do, not just the one in her imagination.

Her chin jutted out as typical Sookie would do, but she was horny and there was a very large man in front of her more than willing to help her. The only thing stopping her at this point was that it was Eric Northman. The vampire that has made her life a living hell in the past and has tricked her into doing his bidding with out her consent.

With her mind clouded in raging hormones and the smell of pure man in front of her, her memory seemed to falter. Still, she tried to pull away from the intruder that had entered her house while she was taking care of personal business.

Eric's grip was stronger than her will to break free from his touch. His hand held fast while he still stroked her bottom lip. His mouth watering for the taste of her sweet honeydew lips on his.

"Do you want me Sookie? Do you want me to do everything that Bill was never able to do to you because he thought you to weak to be able to handle it?" A gasp came from Sookies mouth. At the words that were coming out of his mouth made her already wet parts get more soaked. If she didn't know better he was the mind reader.

She cleared her throat to speak clearly without it coming out breathless. "And what makes you think that I would want you to do such things to me?"

Eric chuckled and gave that rare smile that only a select few have actually seen. "Well, if all that playing around with this," he cupped her woman hood and played between the folds, making her gasp in surprise, "then I do believe that you do what me to do everything that you are thinking to you."

Sookie honestly didn't have a say in it anyway. She was already lost in Eric's caresses on her wet folds.

When Eric saw that she wasn't going to be putting up a fight, he proceeded to kiss her hard on the lips. It was a struggle for dominance between them, ultimately Eric won. He continued to rub her clitoris at an agonizing slow speed. The fae moaned that he go faster. Bucking her hips to increases the friction so she could come. Eric being the one to never take orders didn't oblige. He moved his lips from her soft puffed ones, down to her neck. She gasped, suddenly scared that he was going to take blood from her by force.

"Do you mind if I have a drink of you my dear?"

She looked into his eyes. They didn't mean any harm, and she was sure that it would make this experience that much more enjoyable. She leaned in to kiss him heating up the tension that was suspended momentarily while he asked such a simple question. She pulled away and looked him into the never-ending blue abyss that was his eyes.

A simple nod of the head was all he needed to sink his fangs deep into the warm blood of the fairy. His mind exploded with thoughts of honey and fruits. The taste of fairy blood sent him into a state of unconsciousness for a short period of time. As he sucked gently on Sookies throat, his fingers delved deep within the tiny figure that was trapped under him.

The tiny being threw her head back in the feel of her vampires' fingers deep within her. Two fingers deep within her hitting her G-spot while his thumb played circles on her clitoris. She felt her climax coming hard and fast. Before she could come to complete euphoria, Eric pulled his fangs out of the beautiful feast that was bestowed upon him.

He pulled his fingers out of his beloved fae, withering under him, pleading with her body, to let her come to her climax. He sat up to pull off his black wife beater. The creature under him ran her hands up his sculpted chest, memorizing ever curve and dip. He sucked in a breath of hot air from feeling her hand roam freely across his exposed chest.

His fae got more courageous and sat up to meet his sitting position and wrapped her arms around his neck and attacked the nerves that were where his neck and shoulder met. His arms flew around her waist and pulled her breast flush against his chest. He felt her tight nipples brush against his chest. He claimed it between his two fingers.

Sookie leaned into the touch of Eric playing with her nipples; she threw her head back and connected their hips creating an electric shock.

Both parties gasped at the attention that their nether regions were receiving. They felt their hips move into each other causing more friction and heat to rise between them. This little game of who could give more pleasure to the other without using their hands became tiring to Sookie.

Her lips were caressing the spot on Eric's neck while her hands went to work on his pants. She let her attack on his neck go and moved to his perfectly shaped lips to distract him from what would surprise the unaware vampire.

Sookie pushed down the already unzipped pants to free the large member that had been trapped there. Eric sucked in a hard breath at the sudden feel of air on his cock. She smiled an evil smile and wrapped her hand around the base and began to stroke him from base to tip. She literally had this great big vampire withering in the palm of her hand.

She pushed her newfound playmate, onto his back. Sliding down from his lips trailing down to his hot member. She left little love bites and kisses as she moved slowly, ever so slowly down to where Eric needed her sweet little mouth to be. She gave a little squeeze to the base of his dick, looking into his eyes with a malevolent stare, before descending her mouth onto the tip of his dick.

She swirled her smooth tongue just on his tip. Eric was in pure heaven with her hot mouth on his member. He gripped the top of her head and tangled his fingers threw her hair, pushing him farther into the back of throat. She gagged slightly from the sudden force on the back of her throat. She soon adjusted to the size and began to suck and bob her head.

She was driving him crazy. Maybe she really had learned something while she was with Compton. She was way to good at this for her own good. He let the little fae do what she wanted to him for the time being. But he was getting tired of her having control over him.

He moved with lightening speed to flip them to where she was under him. Somehow in the process, he had removed his pants. He was positioned at her wet entrance.

Sookie began to shiver with anticipation for what was about to happen. Eric thought she was about to have second thoughts. He moved his head down to where he was eye to eye with his growing love affair. "Are you ok with this?"

Such a sudden question it threw her for a loop.

She gave her answer by moving her hips to meet his throbbing member. Sliding it between her wet lips, preparing him to slide into her.

That was all that Eric needed as an approval.

He gave a low animalistic growl as he slowly pushed his full length into the shaking fae.

Sookie moaned at the sudden invasion of her womanhood. It was being stretched and torn from the hugeness of Eric. She was even more excited when she heard Eric's moan as he entered her.

He slid into her until his balls rested against her soft butt. He stayed there to let her adjust to the feeling of having an actual man inside of her. She slowly got use to the sensation and started to move her hips. Another loud moan escaped Eric's lips. This damn fairy was going to make him go insane if she kept taking the lead and moving her hips so sinfully against him.

He pulled out half way and slammed all the way back into her.

Ecstasy filled her eye lips as she closed them from the sudden bashing of her inner walls.

His pace was slow but quickly was gaining speed.

The only thing filling her inner sanctuary of her room was her screams and the bed hitting the wall from how hard Eric was fucking her. She could swear that her bed was not going to make it through the end of the night if it kept going on like this.

Suddenly he stopped and pulled her up and brought her to the floor. He hooked her legs onto his arms and impaled her onto his dick while standing in front of the mirror that gave him the perfect view of her taking him all in at once. She held onto his neck for dear life thinking that he might drop her. But him being a vampire, it would never happen.

She bounced up and down on his member, smacking her tits on his face. He looked around her to catch what it looked like in the mirror. Her perfect round ass being held by his large hands, forcing her to bounce on his dick. The picture arousing him more.

He threw her top half onto the bed. She obliged and opened her legs wide enough for him to get in between. He grabbed one hand onto her shoulder and the other on her breast.

Again, forcing her to go completely take in his dick. The sensation was too much for Sookie. She was dieing of all the pleasure that was happening to her. His enormous dick inside of her, hitting the perfect spot with every thrust and circle of his hips. His large hands cupping her breast and torturing them with rough tugs and soft squeezes. She couldn't take it anymore. She felt herself coming to a climax.

Once again he pulled out right before she was able to come to euphoria.

He climbed on top of the bed and stretched himself out to his full glory.

"Come to me my fairy princess. Ride me until you come."

She did as she was told and positioned herself on his tip. She slammed herself down on him. He gave a mighty roar. If he was allowed to make her suffer, then so should she.

She moved herself at an agonizing slow pace. His hands flew to her waist to make her go faster. She wouldn't allow it. He seemed weakened from his state of ecstasy.

Perfect.

She stopped suddenly. He growled at her. How dare she stop what she was doing? Did she want to get killed? He was so close, and he could feel that she was close as well.

He bucked his hips in frustration. She cried out from him going even deeper into her if that was even possible. She could feel the warmth start to pool at the pit of her stomach.

"_Fuck it"_ she thought to herself.

She moved with lightening speed on his dick.

Eric threw his head back at once again the sudden attack on his member. His fairy was full of surprises today.

They moved together as one. Thrusting, moaning, grabbing whatever they could to keep themselves on this earth. Their moves became erratic, becoming out of sync to one another.

Sookie was the first to come. He walls clamped around Eric causing him to lift up and grab a hold of the coming woman that was on top of him. She screamed out his name pulling his hair and moaning it into his ear. Her sudden tightness of her walls clamping him caused him to follow after her, spilling his seed in her womb. He sank his fangs into the neck that was presented at his mouth. He pumped threw his orgasm sucking on Sookie's neck.

They stayed there, holding each other waiting for the orgasm to subside. Eric, reluctantly, took his fangs out. Pricking his finger and sealing up the two small holes that he had created on his beautiful creature.

They share a special kiss and fall to the bed still connected at the waist.

Sookie stroked Eric's face in appreciation to what just happen. It honestly was the best fuck of her life.

But something still bothered her. Would this be the end of what would happen between her and Eric? Was it just a casual fuck? Eric felt the atmosphere change around her.

He stroked her chin, "what is it?"

She looked up into his never-ending blue eyes. "Is that it between us?"

"Not if you don't want it to. Sookie you know that I have had feeling for you for a long time. I never thought you were dead when you were gone for a whole year. I searched and searched for you." He ran his fingers threw her now tussled hair. "If you want me, all you have to do is ask."

Her eyes lit up at his words. It was true. When she had come back, Bill say that she thought she was dead. He never stopped looking for her.

"Yes Eric Northman, I want you to be mine."

He chuckled. That would usually be his line. For her to be his. But now she was asking for him to be hers. Funny how things change around so quickly after you open up your feelings.

He pulled her in for a crushing kiss.

"You are mine, Sookie stackhouse."

* * *

**Alright so what did you think? Good, bad, horrible.**

**Please let me know :) Thanks lovelys,**

**Raina**


	2. Chapter 2

Alrighty then. We are now on chapter 2!

I got so many great reviews that I went ahead and decided to continue it.

Sorry it also took me so long. I have been working two jobs back to back and didn't have time to write. But i quit one so now its all good! :D

Anyway enjoy the next chapter of Peeping Eric.

* * *

"Yours? I am not yours Eric." She stood up and moved away from the still naked Vampire in her bed. "You just happen to be there when I really needed some relief. I belong to no one."

Eric sat up on the bed with a bewildered look on his face. "How can you say that?" he yelled. "I love you Sookie."

He tried to embrace her, but she moved farther into the wall and farther away from him. She looked petrified.

He didn't care. He moved with vampire speed and consumed her into his body. He held onto her, hoping that she might relax and embrace him back. She did no such thing.

She struggled trying to get the much larger man off of her. "Eric let go of me!" She shoved him away. "Eric you really need to leave. I do not love you. I don't think that I ever could. Why can't you see that?" She moved slowly to her bedroom door and opened it wide for him. She kept her eyes on his. "I still have feelings for Bill, even though I don't want them, they are still there. So please. I don't want to hurt you."

She stood her ground.

Eric's ice cold heart had finally seemed to be melting away, but because of the cold treatment that his angel was giving him, made the ice come back even more. His eyes became hard, not letting any emotions show how much he was hurting.

He strode casually to where the demon held the door open to him, letting him know that he wasn't allowed in her presence anymore. He stopped just as he was about to exit her home, possibly for the last time.

"I hope you know what you're doing Sookie." He placed his hand on her cheek and leaned down to place a kiss upon her lips. She moved her head to the side so he wouldn't place his kiss on her still swollen lips.

He slowly let his hand fall from her beautiful face. His eyes trying so hard to connect to hers. He needed to see that she wasn't serious. Just even a glimpse of doubt would help him. She would not allow him to see such a thing.

He straightened to his full height. Gave a sideways glance at the only thing that had really made his heart feel warm. He flew out the door so quick, Sookie had to make sure that he was actually gone.

For some reason there seemed to be a hole growing every second that Eric wasn't there. She brushed it off.

The fairy began to strip off the dirty sheets that would remind her throughout the night that Eric had been there, and left his mark. She pooled them together into a ball in her arms. She inhaled the smell that she was sure would never leave no mater how many times she cleaned the sheets. They smelled like her and Eric together. It created such a wonderful smell to her nose. She quickly regained herself and threw them in the laundry basket. There would be no more thoughts of Eric Northman tonight, or ever for that matter.

She brought out new sheets that were in her closet and laid them down. The fresh sent of laundry detergent quickly calmed her mind and drifted away into a horrific sleep.

Eric reached his house in no time. He flew in through the door and began to smash things. Anything that would come in his path, he would destroy. Who did that will fairy think that she was? She had drunk his blood, have given her body to him completely. How dare she say that she wasn't his? He already knew that he was hers. He couldn't deny it any longer. He didn't know when it exactly happened, but she had slowly been taking his heart.

A soft giggle was heard from across the room in a mousy tone. Eric, without even thinking about it, flew to where the voice was.

He stood in front of his sister that he hadn't seen in years.

Nora.

"What happen brother? Pam rustles up your feathers again?" She was sitting seductively on his leather couch. Her dress was dangerously high, giving him the view of long, strong legs.

Eric growled in the back of his throat. He did not need a past lover coming while he was trying to get the love of his life to actually accept him the same way that he felt about her.

"What do you want Nora? I'm very busy at the moment," He grabbed her chin with his thumb and forefinger, "and I would really like it if you just left." He snapped away forcing her head to the side.

She rubbed the spot where his large fingers he been. Something was really off about her brother. Yes, he got mad easily and threw hissy fits, but he usually didn't thrash out outwardly like she had just witnessed.

Eric sulked over to his desk and sat behind it in an overly large chair. He put his head in his hands and began to start his next move on how to get Sookie to love him in return.

Nora moved slowly to Eric's desk where he was clearly thinking. She moved to the front of the desk so she was in front of Eric. The only thing separating her and the man before her was the desk.

Nora hadn't seen her brother in almost a century and was hoping for a very warm welcome. But sadly she got the complete opposite. No matter what was going on with him, he always made sure that they were able to get their "problems" taken care of. And just now he had just refused her.

She bent over the desk to get a better look at her brother. "Eric, brother, what is wrong? You have never pushed me away before." She put one exposed leg on the desk showing that she was all woman before him. "Godric would never approve of this. He made sure that we all got along together perfectly. And clearly it worked with how much we all fucked each other." She placed her whole body on the desk, sitting as pretty as an angel in disguise. "Please Eric." He forced his eyes to meet hers. She had him exactly where she wanted him.

She moved her face closer to the vampire in front of her. Eric moved slightly away not wanting to do anything. He wanted only Sookie to kiss him, to say sweet nothing to him. Not someone from the past that would show up every once in a while. But wait didn't Sookie reject him. Why the fuck would she care if he let out some more sexual frustrations. He grabbed the back of Nora's head and pulled her in for a heated kiss.

She chuckled into the passionate kiss. She knew that if she wore a tiny black dress, that Eric would have no choice but to give her attention.

His fangs clicked out of their secret hiding place in his wet mouth. They poked a small hole in Nora's lip. He broke this kiss briefly to suck her bottom lip getting as much blood out of the small hole that he had created.

As he continued to suck on her lips, Nora's fangs also clicked out. The feel of Eric holding her again and sucking her dry, made her want him even more. She moved her hand down his chest, bunching his shirt scratching him slightly on his skin. Her other hand was placed firmly on the back of Eric's head, making sure that he could not pull away from her kiss.

The hand that had been playing with his shirt moved slowly to the belt buckle that kept his pants together. She could already feel the red hot member from the outside of his pants. She destroyed the belt and its buckle. She was about to have Eric on the palm of her hand.

But before she could continue, he pushed her away.

Nora looked deep into his eyes. The look that she got back was one of apologetic as well as sad. He really did love his sister, but he loved Sookie more. And he wasn't going to do anything to jeopardize that.

He walked closer to the office door. His eyes adverted from his sisters. Yes, he was feeling extremely horny still, but he couldn't thing about doing it with anyone else. Sookie had officially let a permanent mark on him.

He chuckled to himself, "God damn that woman."

Nora tilted her head, who was this woman that he was talking about. Her? Or someone else?

She used her vampire speed to meet him where he stood at the doorway.

"What girl are you going about?" She was growing angry. She knew her brother had many affairs but none that would push him away from her. What was this thing that was coming between her and her brother.

She touched her hand to his cheek and caressed him carefully as not to scare him more. He was so deep in thought as it was that Nora thought that he didn't even feel it.

He snapped out of his shock and removed Nora's hand from his face. There was nothing but cold stone now staring at her. A deep endless stare that left her feeling so empty and alone.

"It's none of your business. I'm sorry Nora."

With that he ran from the house just as quickly as he flew in.

She was left there alone, cold, and angry.

Eric knew the only place to go to that would make him feel better.

Sookies.

He had so many mixed emotions going on. He loved his sister dearly, but for some reason he just couldn't bring himself to shield his cock inside her when he had just done it not even 30 minutes ago.

As he ran he kept thinking that the only person that he wanted his member in was Sookies'. It was so warm and inviting for him the first time. Would it still be for him when he would take her over and over again?

Just the thought of having her perfect little breast in his mouth made him want to rape her while she slept.

Before he even knew it, he was at Sookie's house.

He peeped in threw the window to see if his angel was asleep.

She was.

The look of the moon that was shinning on her face made her look so angelic. But even though she looked so beautiful, she was trashing around like something or someone was after her in her dreams.

He continued to stay outside to watch his poor fairy suffer while he could nothing. He had no idea what was happening, but it didn't seem good.

He stayed there for what seemed like forever before the thrashing turned into screams of horror. She was crying out for what ever it was to stop. Eric felt utterly helpless. And for the second time that night she screamed out his name. But this one wasn't of pleasure; this was of fear.

He once again let himself into her house and ran to her room. He was not going to let her go threw this alone. He sat on the side of her bed and brushed a stray hair out of her face. She was sweating and tears had escaped her eyes.

When did he honestly begin to feel such feeling for this girl lying in front of him? She seemed like she was about to wake up. She jolted from her bed with labored breaths. She looked to where Eric was sitting beside her.

She began to cry.

She reached for him and cried into his shirt.

He sat very still for what seemed like forever. He didn't even dare place his arms around her letting her know that he was there for her. She continued her sobbing and pleading that it all just go away. That what ever it was to just leave her alone.

Her sobs slowly became nothing more than just little sniffles. She looked up at Eric.

That's when he finally let his arms engulf her. He hugged her so tight to him that she asked him to loosen up because she couldn't breathe. He only let up enough to where she could breathe and look at him.

"Thank you Eric."

"For what?" He wiped the remaining tears away from her beautiful face.

"For being there. I know I said that I didn't want you here, but I just had the scariest dream." She began to cry once more. "I just couldn't get away."

Eric then kissed her. A small chaste kiss, just to calm her. There was no passion, no heat, just pure love.

He pulled away and started to walk out the door. He knew that this was making her uncomfortable, and if it continued he would want to take her again.

"Wait…please Eric."

He looked over his shoulder with a questioned look in his eyes. Other than that there was no emotion on his face or body.

He turned his large body all the way around to square off with Sookie.

"Why? I thought you didn't want me here. I know this is not what you want. So if you don't mind I need to go to Fangtasia to take care of a few things."

Before he could let her answer, he once again began to walk toward the door.

"Because… just please. I don't want to be alone. Please just stay with me until you have to go to ground." She opened her arms to him, asking him to come lay with her.

If Eric were smart, he would have just kept walking. But clearly tonight he was not. He was in this witches spell and he had no way of breaking it. He stood there weighing his options.

Option one was to go to Fantasia and take care of stupid paper work, and be around fangers all night. Didn't sound too appealing.

Option two would be to lay here with Sookie while she slept, and look after her.

Option two won out in his head. He grabbed his phone and sent Pam a quick text letting her know that he would not be at the club tonight and that he was sorry. He shut his phone off and threw it on the dresser.

He climbed onto the bed and lay next to Sookie. She turned her back to him so the back of her head was facing him. He shifted closer so that their bodies were touching from the top of her head to the bottom of her feet. Sookie sighed and quickly fell asleep once again.

Unknown to the two magical creatures in the house, was an extremely pissed off vampire.

Nora had followed Eric to this Sookies house. Who ever this bitch was, she was the reason why Eric had rejected her. And she does not accept rejection very well.

* * *

DUN DUN DUUUNNNN!

Oh no what is Nora going to do?

Best stick around and find out :) Ill try to upload sooner now that I actually have time.

Loves,

Raina 3


End file.
